A conventional anti-roll bar is U-shaped and operates to assist in maintaining the vehicle body (i.e., the sprung mass) in a substantially horizontal operation when viewed along the vehicle's longitudinal roll axis. For example, when a vehicle turns to the left, the inertial forces raise the left side of the vehicle body and lower the right side of the vehicle body. The lowering of the right side of the vehicle body results in a relative rise of the right side reaction arm of the anti-roll bar. Correspondingly, during the left turn, the left side of the vehicle rises, resulting in a relative lowering of the left side reaction arm of the anti-roll bar. The combined rise of the right side reaction arm and relative lowering of the left side reaction arm induces axial twist in the center portion extending between the reaction arms. The axial twist of the center portion urges the relative downward movement of the right side reaction arm and the relative upward movement of the left side reaction arm. The combined relative downward urging of the right side reaction arm and the upward urging of the left side reaction arm raises the right side of the body and lowers the left side of the body (i.e., the sprung mass) respectively. This results in an upward anti-roll force on the right side of the vehicle body and a corresponding downward anti-roll force on the left side of the vehicle body, thereby resisting roll of the body induced by the left turn. The stiffness of the anti-roll bar will be determined by the torsional stiffness of the center section. It will be understood by one skilled in the art that an identical effect occurs, but at opposite sides, during turns in the opposite direction (i.e., to the right).